the_nudoniafandomcom-20200214-history
The Lady of the Lake
The Lady of the Lake is a woman who resides in a lake near Doraleous Castle. She is the holder of the Zephyr Blade, saying she will give it to the "chosen one". Apperance The Lady has pale white skin with long blue hair and blue eyes Personality On first appearance the lady has a wisdom like feeling for her but over time its show that she is unstable and psychotic as though her she claims that she will give the Zephyr Blade only to the chosen one she gives objects that are useless for combat and told claim they are the Zephyr Blade or subjected them to annoying, dangerous, or impossible tests. Despite this she claims to sleep like a baby. History In episode 1 she is visited by Doraleous and Associates and claims that Doraleous is the chosen one and gives him a small dagger saying its the Zephyr Blade and told him to defeat the beast in the forest only for him to get easily hurt. Shen then presented him with other zephyr blades like a biscuit and a tree branch. She appears in episode 10 she once again tricks a person into thinking he has the Zephyr blade only for him to be killed. When Doraleous asked her to give him the real Zephyr Blade after learning that it was a tree branch, only to present him with a fancy sword and a rabbit. When Doraleous ask again for the Zephyr Blade she gives him a task that he was determined to complete only to realize that it was a fake one, and left in anger. She makes a cameo in Doraleous's dream in episode 25 apparently having sex with him. She says she will give him the Zephyr Blade only for her to turn into a Graboonie, waking Doraleous up. She appears again in Episode 31 after the the associates decided to take Testiclees to her in order for him to obtain the Zephyr Blade. She claims Doraleous stupid for giving up the title of the chosen one and says that she will give Testiclees the sword if he fights and defeats himself (claiming he's the greatest force in Nudonia). Doraleous berates her for doing this but doesn't mind. Testiclees fails which made Doraleous ask if any of them were the chosen one, only for her to claim Drak to be it causing Doraleous to leave in disappointment. Episode 44 has her appear while Doraleous took Drak, in his werewolf form, to bathe. She gives Doraleous the Zephyr Blade, who he thought was another mind trick only to be surprise to discover it was the real thing. She starts giving him orders that show off the blades power only to trim him into throwing it back into her lake. She taunts him for his stupidity only for an angry Doraleous and a back to normal Drak to leave. Her voice is heard at the end of the episodes credits. Trivia * She is based on the lady of the lake from the sword of the stone * She like many other calls Doraleous name one from time to time. Category:Characters